


The Fourth Animal

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell approached a farm with a fourth stuffed animal for Kara and smiled.





	The Fourth Animal

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell approached a farm with a fourth stuffed animal for Kara and smiled. He dropped the animal near pigs before they wrecked it and his new frown formed.

THE END


End file.
